edfandomcom-20200215-history
Scrambled Ed
"Scrambled Ed" is the 18th episode of Season 2 and the 44th episode of Ed, Edd n Eddy. In this episode, Edd becomes severely exhausted after working on a project overnight. In his current state, Eddy and the other kids all request Edd's help for something, but they only get answers that barely help them with their problems. Plot Edd is in his room, building a replica of the Golden Gate Bridge. When he finally finishes, he yawns and stops his clock, noting that it only took him 14 hours and 7 minutes. Of course, Edd is tired, as he's obviously been up all night, and he collapses into sleep right on his desk. Naturally, this is the moment when Ed and Eddy bust in, and Eddy reveals that he has a new plan for a scam called Eds' Sea Ranch, but Edd is too tired to stay awake or listen, so Ed and Eddy drag their friend to the Creek to look at the location. Once Edd has been shown the site of the scam, Eddy asks for plans. Of course, Edd is still asleep, so Eddy roughly shakes him and Edd sputters out that they need to build pens to house the aquatic creatures. His friends misinterpret this, and Ed instead hands over a pen. Soon, Edd has drawn up some plans, and Eddy and Ed go off to find the necessary supplies. When they return, Ed dumps the stuff on his friend. After they fish out Edd, Eddy demands to know where stuff goes, and Edd dazedly instructs them before falling asleep again on a rock. With this done, Eddy once again taps Edd for directions, but Edd is too sleep-deprived to function and mumbles nothingness about sponges. This gives Eddy an idea, however, and when Ed reveals that he has sponges at his house, Eddy is ready to go. Ed and Eddy head off to Ed's house, leaving Edd behind. As soon as they're gone, the sign they built collapses into the Creek, damming it. At Ed's house, the duo make it to Ed's room, but they soon realize that they left behind Edd. When Ed comes back, he has a sleeping Edd over his shoulder, whom he hangs over the back of an armchair. While Edd saws logs, Ed shows Eddy into his bathroom and rips a portion of the wallpaper off, revealing a bunch of sponges stuffed behind the wall. Eddy is glad to see this. Edd meanwhile falls off of the chair and wakes up slightly. When Edd spots the bed, he heads for it, but upon lifting the covets and seeing what lies beneath, he realizes that any other bed whatsoever would be preferable to this one. Upstairs, Sarah and Jimmy are pretending to be doctors. Their patient is a teddy bear. However, when they enter the "surgery room", they find Edd sacked out on Sarah's bed and decide to abandon their surgery in favor of operating on Edd, whom they diagnose as having a broken brain. They wheel Edd outside and throw him on a picnic table, laying him flat for surgery. However, by the time Nurse Jimmy has given Doctor Sarah the necessary implements, the Eds have stolen Edd back for their own usage. They don't have him back for long before Kevin grabs him and has him look at his bike chain. Edd mumbles something about toothpaste, and Kevin takes his advice to heart. Rolf then grabs Edd and takes him to look at his vegetable garden, which has become infested with lobsters. To make matters worse, there are geysers rising from it. Not fully lucid, Edd spits out advice about using hot wax for manageable follicles, and Rolf runs to get the wax. Edd is left lying on the ground and has just fallen asleep again when Jonny shows up and asks Edd about a branch growing out of Plank's side. Almost insane from sleep deprivation, he merely laughs and climbs up upon Jonny's head, where he beds down. Jonny walks away, reassuring Plank, and Ed grabs Edd back. Ed and Eddy meet up in the Lane. Eddy is ready to get the scam working, but when he tries to drag Edd along, he finds that Kevin is pulling on the other end, angry at having ruined a bike chain with toothpaste. Sarah and Jimmy also arrive, and try to claim him as their patient. Suddenly, the tug-of-war stops when Rolf arrives with lobsters clamped to him and claims that you should never use wax to soothe enraged lobsters, but the war starts again as soon as Rolf leaves. Further down the Lane, Jonny is about to surgically remove Plank's growth when water starts pouring through a knothole in the fence. Plank makes a suggestion to Jonny, and Jonny uses Plank's growth to block the hole. Unfortunately, you can't really hold back a flood, and soon more water starts pouring through other holes, and eventually the fence collapses. Most of the kids are forced to float on makeshift rafts to survive. Naturally, they're getting hungry, and when Rolf realizes that he's hallucinating that Jonny's head is a turkey, Jonny hauls up the fishing nets. When the fishing nets are dumped out, the catch of the day turns out to be Edd and Eddy, causing Rolf to suggest that Jonny get the stick. Meanwhile, Ed is pretending to be Neptune, king of the sea, while diving by the boat, which makes Eddy believe that Ed will be the star attraction at Ed's Sea Ranch. Of course, a now awake but still weary Edd is annoyed with Eddy's persistence, but he has bigger things to worry about, as Jonny has found the stick and is about to land an icky thump. Trivia *'Goofs': **When Edd lifts up Ed's blanket, it remains frozen in midair. **Rolf and Jonny were shown with four toes instead of three when on the raft. **Rolf's raft became larger when Jonny pulled Edd and Eddy out of the water. *Ed breaks the fourth wall by saying "Do not adjust your set." *Ed's Sea Ranch appears to be modeled after SeaWorld, a widely-known chain of aquarium zoos/mammal parks. *Jimmy's line "Egads!" is reused from "A Glass of Warm Ed." *This is the first appearance of Ed's sponge collection. It appears again in Ed, Edd n Eddy's Big Picture Show. Video Episode starts at 11:34 See also *Eds' Sea Ranch *Golden Gate Bridge Model Category:Episodes Category:Season 2